


Archie

by RunawayVoices



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Immortality, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Reincarnation, post books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunawayVoices/pseuds/RunawayVoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Max meets a Shadowhunter that reminds him of his father, he begins to wonder if reincarnation can actually happen.</p><p>Set at least 100 years after the books. Mix of TV and book canon references.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Archie

**Author's Note:**

> Basically my take on how to fix the immortal in love with a mortal issue.
> 
> un beta-ed because its 1 am and i just want to post it already.
> 
> Enjoy <3

It starts at a party. In retrospect Max should have expected it to start at a party, well a celebration in any case. The universe was a clever mistress. Ever since the 100th year anniversary of the Dark War, Max had attended and helped his father plan the week long extravaganza. It was hard for them, and the other immortals who remembered those they had lost, and those who had passed since. Max often wondered if Magnus used the celebration and all of its planning as a distraction. 

 

This year it doesn’t work. 

 

Some genius decided that this year’s combat competition needed an archery category. Max hadn’t found out until it was too late. Despite how often Magnus said he was fine, Max knew seeing all the archers, seeing Alec’s bow and arrow on display, would definitely get to him. Not to say that it’s not hard for Max. He loved Alec too, it was just different for Magnus. Harder. 

 

“These do not belong here.” Magnus picked up Alec’s bow and quiver and held them gently.

 

”Take them home.” Max walked into the display room, save for Magnus. The place was like a museum. Pictures and weapons displayed everywhere depicting parts and triumphs of the Dark War. “No one will notice.” Max snapped his fingers as nearly unmistakable replicas took their place. 

 

Magnus smiled, but the sad look on his face returned, “They might notice if I’m gone. I do have a party to host and events to judge.”

 

“I’ll do it.”

 

“Max.”

 

“No, It’s fine. No one will question it. They’ll just think I’ve…” Max searched for a good word, “inherited the role.”

 

Magnus looked from the bow and quiver in his hands, to his wonderful son. “Oh my sweet little blueberry, when did you get so strong?”

 

Max smiled lightly at the nickname. “I’ve always been strong  _ Popcorn _ ,” he gently took the trophy. “And I’m not little, I’m taller than you.”

 

“Yes, well you get that from your father.” 

 

Max smiled and rolled his eyes. “You do whatever you need to today. I’ll take over okay?”

 

Magnus hesitated. “You’re not going to take no for an answer are you?”

 

“You taught me too well!”

 

Magnus pulled Max in for a hug. “You call me if you need me.”

 

Max pulled back and nodded. “Say hi to him for me okay?”

 

Magnus nodded and portaled out.

  
  


~*~

 

Max rather bored watching the different archers compete. While he had learned to fight like a Shadowhunter, magic was easier and quicker. He never quite took to archery, but he knew enough to judge. There were certain stances and techniques, and of course speed and accuracy. He tried to pay close attention, but judge the fencing was always his favorite. He still entertained the idea of becoming a pirate.

 

Loud applause and cheering interrupted his thoughts. He turned his attention to the current contest. A man no older than how he, himself, looked; early twenties at least. He was hanging upside down with his bow in his hands, arrows in every target on the field. And what was that on his face? He was blindfolded,  the cloth making his dark hair stick up in odd directions. Max shook his head a little. Where do these guys come up with this stuff?  The announcers called him Archie,  _ fitting stage name _ , Max thought. 

 

Archie hopped down from where he was hanging and effortlessly walked to the judges table still blindfolded. He gave an almost sheepish bow, Max thought it was odd how shy he seemed up close. When the man, Archie, looked back up from his bow, blindfold discarded, Max just about fainted. 

 

The man smiled at him, it was a shy half smile, but that wasn’t what Max was staring at. It was his eyes. Sure they looked like a glorious shade of hazel on the outside, but all Max could see was bright blue eyes staring back at him. He let out a choked sort of whisper, “Dad?”

 

~*~

 

Archie obviously won the competition though he seemed embarrassed to have won. Max stared at him through the whole award ceremony, watching his movements, his expressions. He wanted to look him in the eye again. Archie noticed the staring, Max was not being subtle, and walked over to him after the ceremony finished.

 

“Hey, are you okay?” Archie met Max’s eyes again. Yep not an illusion it happened again. Max was torn between staying and talking, and running off to do some much neglected research about the afterlife. “...Max?”

 

“What?” Max snapped back to reality. “How do you know my name?”

 

Archie smiled Alec’s smile again. It was so strange. “They introduced you as a judge.” he shrugged. “I’m Archie, thanks by the way” He held up the archery trophy.

 

An archer named Archie, Max tried not to laugh as he shook his hand. “You don’t need to thank me, we award based on talent. You were the best.” Max said still staring more than normal.

 

Archie eyed him warily, “Okay, Is there something on my face? You’ve been staring at me since the competition and it’s starting to get weird.”

 

Max shook his head. “What? Oh! No, nothing like that. Look I’m sorry. It’s just.” Max took another glance at the hazel eyes, and saw blue again. “You remind me of someone I used to know.” Max tried to laugh it off. “You know us warlocks and our immortality, all you Shadowhunters eventually start looking the name.” Another confused very Alec expression from Archie. Max needed to do some research now. “You should um enjoy the rest of the party. I just remembered some”  _ Shit, what is a plausible excuse for the acting host to leave _ , “host duties to attend to.”  _ gods, how dumb does this sound. _ Max groaned internally. 

 

“Wai-” Archie started, but Max had given him a half sort of hug, he wasn’t entire sure why. He literally just met this man. Well maybe. It was confusing. He pulled out the hug quickly and waved before running off to portal to the Fell Library.

 

One of Archie’s friends nudged him, “You two know each other?”

 

Archie shook his head, “I don’t know…”

 

~*~

 

Max practically flew around the library looking for any book that could possibly reference reincarnation and the afterlife. “Just a few minutes reading, then back to the party, and no one will know.”

 

“No one will know what”

 

Max jumped and dropped half the books he was holding. Ragnor Fell appeared out of nowhere as he usually did, it was his library after all. 

 

“Ragnor. You startled me.”

 

“It is what ghost apparitions are best at.” He chuckled.

 

“Ghosts.” Ragnor Fell was a sort of ghost something and Max needed afterlife questions. “Ragnor you life saver. Tell me everything you know about the reincarnation!”

 

~*~

 

Magnus sat at Alec’s grave half empty bottle of whiskey in his hand. “I miss you.” his voice was small, holding back tears. “Max says hi. He is so strong, so grown up.” Magnus let out a small laugh. “Not that you don’t remember. He was strong back then too.” He took another swig of whiskey. He didn’t usually do things like this. He stopped drinking at Alec grave years ago.  “He’s still trying to protect me, be...be strong for me. He takes after you so much.” Magnus finished the whiskey. “It’s so hard.” Magnus pushed himself up and started walking. He’d come back when he was sober. He shouldn’t have shown up like this. In fact, he shouldn’t have started walking like this.

 

Now there were several different wards and protections all around New York. Magnus maintained his High Warlock Status, but he had moved on from New York, only visiting to go to the cemetery. In his inebriated state he was on autopilot back to his old flat. A route that took him through un-warded territory, on the one night when all the Shadowhunters were off at a party. Magnus barely registered the noise, before a pack of demons were upon him.

 

~*~

 

“Max Lightwood-Bane. I know what you are getting at and I will not give you false hope.” Ragnor crossed his arms as he started to walk off.

 

“Ragnor, it’s not like that. I think I found him. I think I found my Dad.”

 

Ragnor stopped and turned around slowly. “You think,” Ragnor walked back to Max. “You think you have found Alec Lightwood? Max-”

 

“No! Not him, him, his like. His soul?” Max shrugged. “I don’t know how this stuff worked. Papa didn’t want me learning to much history of the magic of the dead. He was probably afraid I would try to resurrect Dad.” Max sighed. “Look. I wasn’t looking for him but he found me. He was doing some stupid archery competition and I looked into his eyes and saw dad’s staring back at me. Does the Sight include souls? Or-or past lives?” 

 

Ragnor thought for a moment. “It’s not entirely unheard of.”

 

Max smiled.

 

“Wait. Don’t go celebrating just yet. Just because someone’s soul has reappeared on this world again, does not mean they remember who they once were.” Ragnor sighed. “I’m afraid the only way to tell is to have Magnus meet him. If this man truly has Alec’s soul, they he will recognize Magnus’s and it should awaken him.”

 

“Should?”

 

“Matters like this are not black and white, dear. Yes, soulmates are drawn to each other, but the connection can fade. It’s been decades since Alec’s soul was Alec, this man you have found may never be able to reconnect with that part of himself.” Ragnor hovered his hand over Max’s shoulder. “I don’t want you getting your hopes up.”

 

“I won’t. I haven’t.” Max wasn’t convincing at all. “I’ll just convince Papa to come back to the party and make sure they see each other.” Max pulled out his phone.

 

Magnus didn’t answer.

 

Max dialed again.

 

No answer.

 

“Something’s wrong.” Whether it was warlock intuition or father-son intuition, Max didn’t have time to decipher it. 

 

“Max?”

 

“He would have answered. I just know something is wrong. I have to go. Thank you Ragnor!” Max pocketed his phone and quickly portaled out.

 

~*~

 

Archie was walking quietly through the sort of Dark War Museum room that had been set up for the party. He was the only one there. Everyone else was off celebrating with dancing and drinking and whatever else people did at parties. 

 

He fiddled with the archery trophy in his hands as he looked at the different pictures. He honestly didn’t care about it or winning. He didn’t even really care about parties. In fact, he had only come to this one in hopes of meeting the famous Magnus Bane. He also may have had some part in making sure archery was added to the competitions. Okay so he may have orchestrated this whole plan just to meet this man. He had seen him from a distance before at a handful of important meetings. Seen pictures, read about him, heard about him, learned about him and his contribution to Shadowhunter history. There was something about him, Archie stopped to look at an old photo of the New York Institute residents. Something so familiar.

 

And to add to that mystery, they very warlock that seem to have taken Magnus’s place at this event was just as oddly intriguing and familiar? Archie wasn’t sure at all. Max  _ had _ said that he looked familiar. Max did too? Maybe. Archie had heard of Max and seen pictures before so of course he looked familiar. Archie sighed, leaving his trophy near the bow and quiver display. Max should be back by now, and there was nothing to lose by asking him what he meant.

 

Max chose that very moment to come crashing through a portal into the room. Archie just stared. 

 

“Do all warlock make such an entrance?”

 

Max looked around slightly disoriented and panicked. “Archie! I need your help.”

 

“I-What?”

 

“There’s no time to explain. I think my father is in trouble and I need some Shadowhunter back-up. Will you help me?” 

 

“Yeah of course.”

 

“Good.” Max grabbed his arm and created a new portal. “We are going to a cemetery in New York.” and with that Max pulled Archie through with him.

 

~*~

 

They landed just outside a small mausoleum. Max was on autopilot, walking straight towards a familiar row of gravestones. 

 

“Max wait.”

 

Max turned to look at Archie. 

 

“I know you have magic, but I don’t have any weapons.”

 

“Shit.” Max thought back to Magnus taking Alec’s bow and quiver with him.  _ He’s gonna kill me and Archie for this. _ “I know where we can find one.”

 

Max stopped at a particular headstone, whiskey bottle on the ground, bow and quiver sitting on the top. “Oh Popcorn.”

 

Archie looked at him puzzled, not by the term, but the familiarity.

 

Max gave him the bow and quiver. “Take care of these.” 

 

Archie nodded.

 

Max held the whiskey bottle and closed his eyes, tracking his father. “This way.” Max took off running, Archie not far behind. 

 

“Papa!” Max called, running in the direction of the New York loft. The one Magnus kept, but rarely visited.

 

There was a large explosion of blue and the smell of ichor in the distance. “Over there!” Max and Archie ran. Max’s magic flared, glowing a darker blue than his father’s. 

 

~*~

 

Magnus had managed to two of the demons on his own, even in his drunken state, but this third one was proving difficult. He stumbled backward and was too slow to escape a venomous bite to his leg. Magnus screamed and as he lost consciousness he swore he saw his son and a tall, dark haired archer coming to his rescue. “Alexander..”he whispered and fainted.

 

Max let out an onslaught of magical attacks against the demon trying to force it back and away from Magnus. Unfortunately the demon had picked Magnus up blocking any attempt at a kill shot while trying to tear him apart.

 

“NO!” Max threw everything he had at it. 

 

Archie stood calmly arrow nocked and ready. He took a breath and shot. 

 

The demon let out a screeching cry and let go of Magnus, the arrow had struck it right in the chest, barely missing Magnus. Max used his magic to catch him, already working his healing magic.

 

Archie nocked two more arrows and shot them together at the demon. He readied another as the demon disintegrated into nothing but ash. 

 

“Is he alright?” Archie looked at the limp body in Max’s lap. His heart lurched. 

 

Max was shaking his head. “He lost a lot of blood and he’s got demon poison in him.” 

 

“Come on let’s get him out of here.” Archie had an arrow ready in case of another demon attack as he walked on. Max was carrying Magnus, his hands glowing blue continuously trying to heal him as they walked.

 

Eventually they made it to Magnus’s New York apartment. Archie didn’t stop to think about how he had known how to get there or why Max hadn’t said anything, there were bigger problems right now.

 

Max used magic to open the door, silently wondering how Archie had led them there. He placed Magnus on the couch in the front room. Archie stared for a good long while at the apartment, like he was trying to remember something. 

 

“Archie!” Max yelled. It sounded like he had been calling him for a while, Archie snapped out of it and went to his side. “Magnus needs your strength.”

 

“Yeah okay whatever he needs.” Archie knelt next to Max by the couch. “How…?”

 

“Just hold his hands. I have to make a potion, the poison will spread slower if he has your strength to help him okay?” 

 

Archie nodded. “Okay.” he took Magnus’s hand and a jolt of something shot up his arms. Something was there, just beneath the surface. Magnus’s hands clutched back, despite his unconscious state. There was a tingle so familiar, Archie wondered if it was just how magic felt.  

 

Max left them there to run around looking for potion ingredients. Archie just stared down at Magnus. At this man who was so beautiful, despite the fact that he was currently dying from demon poison. Max had healed the superficial injuries with no problem, Magnus’s leg looked perfectly normal. Magnus, however, was sweating and shaking on the couch.

 

“Hold him down!” Max half yelled as he ran back in the room with the potion. Archie held Magnus as best he could as Max poured the potion in Magnus’s mouth. The shaking stopped and his breathing returned to normal. 

 

Archie, on the other hand, was still breathing heavily. “Is he..? Did it work.”

 

Max nodded wiping sweat of his forehead. “Thank you.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“For coming and helping and saving him.”

 

Archie smiled. “Anytime.” he looked back down at Magnus. There  _ was _ something about him, he just knew it.

 

“Archie?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“How...how did you know how to get here? I was gonna tell you but you led us here without my guidance...Have you been here before?”

 

Archie got up to face Max. “Honestly? I don’t know. I’ve never even been to New York before, but I know that there’s a great Ethiopian place nearby. I’ve never been in this apartment before, but I know what all of the rooms are. I’ve never met Magnus Bane, but I would die for him…”

 

Max stared at him. There was hope. Archie stared back this time and Max got another glimpse of his father staring back. “I- Do you believe in reincarnation?”

 

Max had explained his theory as best he could, but both of them had fallen asleep before he could finish. Max nudged Archie awake a few hours later and told him to sleep in the guest room, they could finish talking in the morning. Before he went to the room, he grabbed a blanket from a cupboard to drape on Magnus. Max smiled. Archie knew so much already.

 

~*~

 

When Max woke up, Archie was already sitting by Magnus, feeling his forehead.

 

Max raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“Sorry, sorry! I wanted to make sure he didn’t have a fever.” Archie backed away from Magnus. “ I was thinking a lot about the reincarnation stuff you mentioned.” He fiddled with the hem of his shirt. “I think it would make things make a lot of sense.” 

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yeah. All the stuff about this apartment and this area that I know even though I have never been here, plus the weird familiarity I have with you and, “ he turned to look at Magnus’s sleeping form, “you and Magnus.”

 

“Do you recognize him?” Max said, too hopeful.

 

“I-I think so. When I first saw him I just had this sudden urge to get to know him, but it was at a guest lecture and by the time I worked up the courage to seek him out, he had moved on to his next location. When I heard about the party...well he’s the only reason I came.”

 

Max smiled softly. “I can see him, my dad. I can see him in your eyes.” Max looked at Archie’s eyes again. “I just want so badly for it to be true, and for you to remember…”

 

“But…?”

 

“But if you’re not him and it doesn’t work. I’m just not sure how much my papa can take. My dad was it for him. He’s never gonna love anyone other than him. He’s been broken for a while. He pretends he’s fine, but I know he’s not. I just I want you to be the real thing, because he deserves to be happy again.” 

 

“I can’t make any promises.” Archie said. “But if he doesn’t see Alec in me, and if I don’t suddenly remember, we can just tell him I was an available shadowhunter that came to help you save your father.”

 

Max let out a small laugh, “You are so  _ him _ .”

 

Magnus stirred.

 

Archie automatically placed himself by Magnus. Max walked over to him. “Let’s not overwhelm him just yet, let me.” Max took Magnus’s hand and Archie took a step back. “Papa?”

 

“Max?” Magnus squinted “What happened? I was at the grave and there was…” Magnus recalled the whiskey and the demons. “Oh. oh my Max. I am so sorry. I never should have-”

 

Max cut him off with a hug. “It’s okay. I understand. Everything’s okay now. I promise.”

 

Magnus looked up from over Max’s shoulder and stared at the tall dark haired man looking out the window, “Who are you?”

 

Max broke the hug and turned to Archie. “Papa, this is Archie, he helped me rescue you.” Max pulled Archie towards the couch. “Come on” he whispered. “It’ll be fine.”

 

Archie turned around and looked at Magnus straight in the eye. Magnus let out an audible gasp. He, too, saw Alec, his Alec staring back at him. He glanced to Max. “What is…?”

 

“Archie!” Archer blurted a little too loudly as he held out his hand. “I’m Archie, it’s nice to uh finally meet you Mr. Bane.”

 

Max rolled his eyes, if Alec was like this, it’s a wonder they ever got together. 

 

“Magnus.” Magnus said taking the man’s hand. There was the jolt again. They stared at each other. Blue breaking through the hazel like a faltering glamour. Archie got lost in the golden green of Magnus’s cat eyes. Magnus tugged on his hand til he was kneeling by him. “Alexander…” he said barely above a whisper.

 

Archie had inched closer to him, their faces very close. Archie’s eyes flickered between Magnus’s lip and his eyes. “I..Can I…?” Archie was just as hesitant as Alec once had been.

 

Magnus put a hand on Archie’s cheek and pulled him in for a kiss. It was perfect. It was everything. There was warmth and light and the feeling of home spreading through both of their bodies. Archie felt like a switch had been turned on, like he was finally who he was supposed to be. He remembered everything. He was Alexander, Magnus’s Alexander.

 

“Magnus.” He said lightly as he pulled away from the kiss.

 

“Oh Alexander, my Alexander, you’ve come back to me.”

 

“I’ll always find my way back to you.”

 

~*~

 

And he does. In his next life Alec finds himself as a mundane, much to his annoyance when he is reawakened. Another time he comes back as a cat, that was a trying lifetime indeed. Years and lives pass until one fateful day a wonderful beautiful winged warlock shows up at Magnus’s door. 

 

“Who dares disturb the Warlock Magnus Bane!”

 

The winged man waves his hand and opens the door. Magnus runs to the entrance to yell at the intruder, his magic ready, when he stops short. He stares at the winged warlock with his piercing blue eyes, colors shifting between various shades of blue. 

 

“I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced.” The man smiles a half sort of smile a light tease to his tone. “I’m Alec.” He put his hand out for Magnus to shake.

 

A huge smile lights up Magnus’s face. “Magnus.” He grabs Alec and pulls him inside for a kiss.


End file.
